


Just Like Raindrops

by sheg0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheg0/pseuds/sheg0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to 1x09. Cosima doesn't find out about Delphine's betrayal and they have their 'wine and truffles' date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Raindrops

 

_In a desert you're standing_   
_A silhouette in motion_   
_On the glory afternoons in June I need you_

_Just like raindrops, just like raindrops_   
_You feel so good upon my lips_

**(Basement Jaxx - Raindrops [Doorly Remix])**

Cosima was so deep in thought, she barely heard the knock on the door. She sat with her back to it, mulling over what Sarah had told her about Kira that morning; the possibility that they had been genetically modified was as terrifying as it was exciting for the young scientist. The door opened and closed behind her, but Cosima only stopped fidgeting with her dreads and leaned back on her chair. 

“ _Bonsoir, ma chérie_.” The velvety voice made a charmed grin appear on Cosima’s face, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts. Before she could even turn to the newcomer, a pale, long hand, wrapped around her neck and curled under her chin, pulling her face up and into a kiss. As Delphine hummed contently into the kiss, Cosima went a little light-headed. 

Delphine pulled away, lingering her hand on Cosima’s hair, and she followed the blonde with her eyes as she walked towards her tiny kitchen and dropped a bag on the counter. “I brought the truffles that I promised you,” Delphine said as she took a bottle of wine out of the bag and planted it next to it. She turned around, face radiant, and took her coat off. Cosima finally stopped her ogling.

“Here, let me-“ she stood and took Delphine’s coat, folding it neatly over a chair. She stood next to Delphine, watching over her shoulder as she picked the bag of truffles and showed them to her.

“Best truffles in the city.” Cosima hummed her answer. “The owner of the place is French.”

“I see you’ve made some contacts,” Cosima joked. She eyed the wine, reading the label even though she wasn’t a huge wine expert. “Should we open it now?” She glanced at her watch. “It’s a bit early.”

Delphine leaned in conspirationally, eyes flying to Cosima’s lips before licking her own. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Cosima grinned, reaching for the wine glasses immediately. She put them on the counter and rummaged through the drawers, looking for the bottle opener. Delphine watched her move around, her hip leaning against the counter. It didn’t take much for Cosima’s practiced hands to open the bottle. Her toned arms flexed and her muscles showed and Delphine felt a surge of want run through her.

She stepped behind the shorter girl, and felt her go still when her hands rested on her hips. When Delphine’s front made contact with Cosima’s back, Cosima’s body relaxed, and the blonde wrapped her arms around her middle. Quickly brushing her dreads to one side, Delphine buried her face into Cosima’s neck, the soft-humming, almost-purring, vibrating low in her throat.

Cosima tried really hard to keep her cool and continued pouring the wine into the glasses, but the breaths expelled from Delphine’s parted lips, brushed over her skin, making a shiver run through her spine and her hands tremble. “You’re gonna make me spill it,” she said quietly, voice shaking more than she would’ve liked.

“I’m not doing anything,” Delphine answered against her skin. She started leaving sweet kisses along her neck and Cosima had to chuckle at the irony. When the two glasses of wine were finally poured, Cosima turned in Delphine’s arms, waiting only a couple beats to see if they were in the same page before attaching her lips to the other woman’s. She wrapped her arms around Delphine’s neck, pulling her down and she stood on her tiptoes.

Delphine pushed her hips against Cosima’s, trapping her between her body and the counter, and Cosima let a moan escape. Delphine didn’t waste a second, taking advantage of Cosima’s parted lips to slip her tongue into her mouth. Cosima loved that tongue. She had read or heard somewhere about ‘compatible salivas’ which could’ve had actual scientific explanation or it could’ve been complete bullshit, but at this very moment in time, Cosima decided she and Delphine were definitely compatible because nothing had ever tasted as good as Delphine’s kiss.

The intensity of the moment was broken when Delphine went to lean her hand on the counter behind Cosima and almost knocked the bottle of wine over. She jumped back with a start, and Cosima gasped and turned in time to catch it before it hit the floor. They looked at each other, cheeks red, lips swollen and chests heaving, and they burst out laughing.

Still chuckling, Cosima held one of the glasses out for Delphine, “here.”

“ _Merci_ ,” she replied, taking a sip of the sweet beverage.

The bag of truffles caught Cosima’s attention and she opened it, picking one up between her fingers and inspecting it curiously. She didn’t want to tell Delphine, but she’d never had truffles before. Delphine picked another one, popping it into her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed as she chewed. She hummed in delight. Cosima followed her lead, biting into the truffle. Her eyed widened in surprise at the delicious flavour and texture.

“Oh my God, this is so good,” she mumbled around her mouthful, finishing it quickly.

“I’m glad,” Delphine laughed, taking another truffle and biting into it. “Oh.” She stood closer to Cosima and brought the half-truffle up to her lips. “Try this one, it’s my favourite.”

Cosima didn’t even know there were different kinds. She parted her lips and let Delphine push the sweet goodness in her mouth, her thumb gracing lightly at her bottom lip. Cosima chewed, her focus more on the angel standing in front of her than the food in her mouth. “Good,” she said, aware of Delphine’s gaze fixed on her mouth.

“Yes?”

Cosima nodded. Delphine smiled right before her lips captured Cosima’s in a gentle kiss that tasted like chocolate.

“Even better,” Cosima said through her grin when they parted. Delphine seemed absolutely delighted. She finished her glass of wine and poured herself another one.

Cosima sipped generously at her glass, the liquid cleaning her mouth and leaving a new flavour behind. “And this is like,” she started pointing at the wine and truffles, “the best combination ever.”

Delphine hummed walking over to the desk slowly. “It is very French.”

Cosima’s eyes followed her as she trailed her fingers over all the objects on Cosima’s desk, like she wanted to commit to memory every detail of this moment. “I guess I have a thing for the French,” she said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but it came out as a very truthful fact.

Delphine’s head snapped up to her, her eyes wide and unblinking and a timid smile growing on her face. It reminded Cosima of a puppy and she could only shrug, a little embarrassed by her confession. Raising her glass up, she hid her face behind it, sipping slowly on the admittedly delicious wine. She busied herself with another truffle as Delphine rounded her desk and stood in front of the chair.

“Can I?” She asked pointing at the laptop.

Cosima glanced over and nodded immediately. “Yeah, sure.”

Delphine sat on the desk chair, resting her glass next to the laptop as she turned it on. She opened Cosima’s iTunes and looked through her music. After a couple minutes she grunted.

“Whacha doing?” Cosima asked a little anxious. There was some information on that laptop she didn’t want Delphine to see just yet. Not until she was sure she could trust her, although that seemed to be more and more possible with each passing hour they spent together.

“I don’t know any of the music you have in here,” Delphine said with a frown.

Cosima chuckled relieved. “There’s a lot of… uhm, bass music. Dubstep. Electronica.”

“Really?” Delphine asked, pulling a face. “You like that?”

“Dude, I _love_ that.”

“But it’s all…” Delphine looked up at her. “Noise.”

Cosima groaned and threw her head back. “I can’t believe you just said that.” She grabbed the bag of truffles and poured herself a new glass of wine before walking around the desk and sitting on the edge, next to Delphine. “It’s powerful,” she explained, her hands flailing around and her fist closing. “The bass, it drums in here,” she put her palm against her chest, “and it makes you go to its rhythm.”

Delphine leaned back and watched her talk about something she was passionate about. “Sometimes it feels like the chaos in the sounds matches my- my train of thoughts. My ideas, they just,” she made flashing gestures with her hands. “And, I don’t know, it’s fun, it’s sexy, it’s intense. It’s just the kind of music you can totally lose yourself in.”

Delphine thought that that sounded a lot like a description of Cosima. “Okay,” she said after a beat of silence. “Show me.”

Cosima seemed taken aback for a second, but she took a gulp of her wine and spun the laptop towards her. She chose one of the songs by _Bassnectar_ and let it play while she looked for some other good examples. The bass vibrated through her speakers and she watched for Delphine’s reaction. She didn’t seem turned off by it, but she wasn’t really getting it either.

“What about this one?” _Diplo_ had to do it for her.

Delphine listened, head thrown back, trying to feel what Cosima had told her. She understood it, but she didn’t get those feelings Cosima had described. “I mean, yes,” she gestured with her hands, “I understand what you say. There’s just something missing, I guess.”

Cosima grumbled, brow furrowed. She was determined to make Delphine appreciate her music. Her eyes stopped at one of the songs that she sometimes listened when she was high and made her want to dance and lose herself. An idea formed in her mind. “Maybe you need some encouragement.”

She clicked on that song, the sound of rain hitting the pavement filling the room. It started slow and Cosima closed her eyes, stretching her neck and rolling her shoulders. The rhythm was building, just like that feeling inside of her. Delphine blinked absolutely astonished at the transformation. Cosima stood, eyes still closed, and she took off her cardigan. Her hips started moving to the beat. Her arms rose and as the bass dropped she completely lost herself in the music. Her arms, hands, fingers, they followed an invisible path, like she was painting in the air. Her whole body moved like it was an extension of the music, hips swaying, and to Delphine it felt like Cosima was pulsing and absolutely hypnotizing.

Cosima finally opened her eyes, looking right into Delphine’s soul and the blonde’s heart stuttered. A slow, lazy smile grew on Cosima’s face and Delphine found herself incapable of breathing. She had never seen such a beautiful creature and she couldn’t look away. Then, Cosima reached her hand out and Delphine realized the dancing goddess must have cast a spell on her because she was reaching out for it and letting herself be pulled up before she knew it. Cosima put the blonde’s hands on her hips and her arms around her neck, helping her get into the music. Their bodies moved together, hips touching and breasts pressed against one another. Delphine thought she’d lose her mind. The beat was flowing through her, making her heart and her sex pulsate at its rhythm. She finally got it, what Cosima meant when she said it was powerful and sexy and it made you lose yourself. She got it because it was everything Cosima did to her.

The shorter girl turned in her arms, her ass pressing back against her centre, and swaying, side to side, with each beat of the music. Her hands rose up behind her, tangling into Delphine’s hair and pulling her face into her neck. Delphine’s hands slipped under Cosima’s short tank-top, where the skin burned against her palms. Delphine could barely think straight through the lust clouding her brain. Cosima opened her mouth to let out a breathy moan that was muffled by the music. In this room, with Delphine, she was feeling the same kind of rush she felt in a rave full of people – and she wasn’t even high.

The song was nearing its end. Cosima turned again, noticing proudly Delphine’s tinted cheeks and the way her pupils had dilated. She put her hand on the blonde’s waist and waited for the song to end. The last beat left them in absolutely silence and Cosima could hear the blood rushing to her ears and Delphine’s laboured breath.

“So,” she said, as casual as she could muster, “do you like my music now?”

Delphine licked her lips and then nodded. “ _Oui_. Yeah, yes.”

“Good,” Cosima stepped away from Delphine, her hand gracing over her stomach, and she walked towards the bed. The blonde followed blindly, like tethered by an invisible thread. A new song started, another low bass rhythm that drummed as a background soundtrack while they focused on each other.

Cosima kneeled on the bed and Delphine stood in front of her. She fingered the hem of Delphine’s white tank-top, as if asking for permission to take it off. Delphine helped her pull it off before taking off Cosima’s. The brunette leaned in, leaving wet kisses along Delphine’s exposed collarbone, making her stutter a breath. Warm hands slipped behind her back, unfastening her bra, and then Cosima was kissing the valley of her breasts, hands cupping them gently. Delphine had to hold onto Cosima’s hips when she felt herself lose footing.

Cosima could feel Delphine’s heart drumming wildly under her lips, much faster than it should’ve been, for what they were doing at the moment. Delphine was nervous. She kissed a trail up her neck, thumb gracing over a hard nipple. Delphine gasped and her eyes blinked frantically.

“Hey,” Cosima whispered. Delphine’s eyes focused on hers. “Why are you nervous?”

Blood rushed to Delphine’s face, coloring from her cheeks to her neck. Delphine looked down, smiling nervously and shaking her head. “I’m – I’m sorry. I know it’s not our first time.” Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine, pulling her body closer. She tilted her head down to catch her eyes and smiled gently, letting her know she wasn’t bothered at all. “I’m just –“ she flicked her gaze up for just a second, “I don’t want to be… bad.”

Cosima stood dumbfounded for a second before she understood. She shook her head around, shocked that Delphine thought that. “But you’re not.”

Delphine furrowed her brow, her fingers trailing Cosima’s spine unconsciously, creating goosebumps on their way. “Was I not underwhelming?”

“Delphine,” Cosima said, feeling the blonde’s digits painting pictures on her back. “You touching me is overwhelming.”

Delphine smiled crookedly. Regaining a little of her confidence, she leaned in and kissed Cosima. That was something she knew, something she was positive she excelled at. She didn’t know how or when exactly, but kissing Cosima had become the easiest thing in the world.

“I still don’t really know what I’m doing,” Delphine husked, forehead leaning on Cosima’s.

“Do whatever feels right. Just let your body lead you.” Cosima’s hands moved hers to the clasp of her bra. She unfastened it without problem, pulling it off her shoulders. Delphine marvelled at the sight before her. She did what Cosima suggested and let her instincts lead her hands. She watched her palms cupping Cosima’s breasts, watched her thumbs caressing her and Cosima’s mouth falling open. Delphine let her desire take over, mouth crashing against mouth, and pushing Cosima back into the bed. She fell on top of her, her thigh coming to rest between Cosima’s. The friction made Cosima moan and it only spurred Delphine on, who went to devour Cosima’s neck.

“Damn, you learn fast,” Cosima muttered, more to herself than to Delphine. Her hips undulated, just like they had when they were dancing, and soon Delphine couldn’t stand the layers of clothes between them anymore.

She kneeled back with a start, fingers frantically fidgeting with the button of her jeans. Cosima leaned up on her elbows to observe her. Delphine pushed her jeans down her hips, pulling at one leg and then the other. She got one foot stuck and she tumbled over Cosima’s legs. The brunette burst into a fit of giggles and Delphine muttered “ _merde_ ” even though she was smiling. She finally managed to take the jeans off, but Cosima was still giggling when Delphine hovered over her in only her panties.

Cosima cupped her face and stared. “Hi,” she said with the goofiest smile.

“Hi,” Delphine replied, leaning down to kiss her, sweet and gently, just the way she had kissed her at the lab that morning.

When they parted, Delphine pulled Cosima’s glasses off, leaving them on the bedside table. “Take off my clothes,” Cosima said when she looked back at her. Delphine complied.

Hands caressed newly exposed skin, getting braver and bolder. Bodies grinded together, a thin layer of sweat breaking onto their skins. There were fingers pulling, and pinching and rubbing, mouths biting and sucking, leaving red and bluish marks all over their bodies. There was also a lot of fumbling, elbows getting in the way, giggles and laughs in between moans and whimpers. There were a lot of first times. First time Cosima let someone take control, just so Delphine would really get comfortable, and first time Delphine tasted another woman. As Cosima would later testify in between incoherent post-orgasmic babbling, Delphine definitely had a gift with that French tongue of hers.

 

 

A few hours and a couple rounds later, Delphine stirred from her slumber. She had been on the verge of falling asleep at least ten times, but kept forcing herself to stay awake, in favour of consciously enjoying the warmth and feel of Cosima’s body that was curled against hers. It seemed like it was Cosima’s favourite way of sleeping, clinging to Delphine’s side like she was a pillow, arm draped over her stomach and face buried into her neck.

Delphine blinked at the faint light coming from the living room. The music had long stopped playing, but the laptop was still on. For a fleeting second she thought about going through it again, looking for more information for Leekie. But she realized she didn’t want to. It wasn’t the reason she had come today and it wasn’t the reason she had fallen, yet again, into bed with Cosima.

She remembered about Leekie, though, about her job, and she glanced at her watch, realizing just how late it was. She rubbed at her eyes, convincing herself that staying wasn’t an option, even though it was the thing she wanted most in this world. Her arm was curled around Cosima’s back and the girl’s legs were thrown over hers; she couldn’t move without waking her.

Still, she tried. As soon as she moved her arm from around Cosima’s back, the girl rouse. “Wha- Delphine?”

“ _Shh, mon cœur_.” She leaned in, kissing her cheek gently. “Go back to sleep.” 

But Cosima was having none of it. As Delphine sat up, the brunette rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear the fog of sleep from her brain. “You’re leaving?” She asked confused. She sounded so sweet and vulnerable that it almost made Delphine crawl back into the bed and smother her with kisses. But she couldn’t.

“I have a class to TA in the morning.” Yet another lie. She had a meeting with Leekie, but she couldn’t tell that to Cosima.

“Can’t you just go from here?” Cosima asked, eyes squinting to see through the darkness. She blindly pawed the bedside table for her glasses and turned a light on. Delphine was already up and pulling her jeans on.

“I can’t. I need to shower and change, and my laptop and files are in my apartment.” Delphine pulled her tank-top over her head, missing the way Cosima’s lips pulled down, as she let her head fall into the pillow.

“Right… yeah,” she accepted defeated.

Delphine detected the tone in her voice immediately. She brushed her fingers through her hair as they watched each other. Crawling back onto the bed, she cupped Cosima’s cheek, leaning down to kiss her one, two, three times, until the girl’s frown disappeared from her face. “Trust me, there is nothing I’d love more than to slip back into this bed and fall asleep in your arms.” That made Cosima smile. “But I can’t. Not tonight.”

Cosima sighed. “It’s okay. I get it.” Cosima brushed a golden lock of hair behind Delphine’s ears. “Those students need their incredibly smart and sexy teacher tomorrow.”

Delphine laughed, head shaking around amused. She stared at Cosima fondly, her thumb caressing her cheekbone. “ _Comment ai-je autant de chance?_ ” Delphine mumbled, a question asked to herself out loud.

Cosima frowned. “What does that mean?”

Delphine bit her lip, pondering if she should tell her or not. She chose not to, leaning down one last time to kiss her hard, pouring all her feelings into it until Cosima forgot the question she’d asked. Forcing herself to pull away, she stood up and walked into the living room where she’d left her things.

Cosima watched her, leaning up on her elbows, lips still parted by the kiss that had left her light-headed.

“I’ll come by tomorrow for lunch, yes?” Delphine asked as she put her coat on.

Cosima could only nod.

“Okay,” Delphine said. She bit her lip again. It was physically paining her to leave a naked Cosima in that bed, but she had a job to do. And she was doing it for Cosima, she reminded herself, to keep her safe. “Bye,” she said finally, forcing her feet towards the door.

“Bye,” Cosima replied, too soft for it to be heard. The door shut behind Delphine and Cosima dropped back into the bed, a long breath escaping her lips. She pulled a pillow over her face and let out a very frustrated and loud groan.

She was falling so hard, so fast, the landing could only be disastrous.

  

* * *

 

A couple hours after waking up, Cosima got a phone call on her pink phone. It was Sarah, telling her that she had met with Leekie the day before, because someone had told him about her existence. It didn’t take long before Cosima realized someone had been going through the files of the clones that she had been hiding. She could pin-point the exact moment the pieces of the puzzle came together and her heart shattered into a million pieces. 

By the time Delphine arrived with their lunch, Cosima was already packing. There was screaming and crying on both parts, and Delphine promised that she did it for her, because she was in danger. In front Cosima’s hurt eyes, she brokenly confessed that even thought it wasn’t her plan, she had fallen for her, that it couldn’t be a lie, that feelings like these couldn’t be faked. Cosima wanted to believe her, because she _did_ feel it every time she was with Delphine, but she was too hurt, felt too betrayed to keep looking at Delphine’s trembling lip and sad eyes, begging for forgiveness.

Delphine complied after the second time Cosima asked her to leave. But she wasn’t giving up.

 

* * *

 

Cosima didn’t expect Delphine to follow her to another country. Then again, she also never expected to be someone else’s registered property, or worse even, be sick with an illness no one knew anything about. 

So when Delphine told her that she was on her side now, that needed someone to trust, she looked into hazel eyes that held nothing but honesty and accepted her help.

And with that, the wounds in her heart started to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ai-je autant de chance? - How did I get so lucky?
> 
> Pretty sure I got the translation from French to English correct, but if anyone that knows French more than me sees something that's not right, let me know.
> 
> Also, the songs they listened to, were: Bass Head by Bassnectar, Move Around by Diplo, and Raindrops by Basement Jaxx (Doorly Remix).


End file.
